Fight Break
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: s373 - Who is it that shows up with weapon of choice so unexpectidly against Stark?


_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach. Contains spoilers for Manga 373. Possible outcome for next weeks chapter. Or maybe not. :)_

**

* * *

**

Fight Break

The thing about Stark and Lynnette was that they were so lonely. That was why their soul kept breaking up into a multitude of wolves like it could. It might be considered blasphemes to some, as this was something that was quite unusual. However, there was the fact that it was possible, and Stark couldn't stand being alone, so he had made it seem like he was no longer alone.

Something he hadn't expected was the sword to plunge through his chest as a spike of reiatsu broke forth from behind him. He heard a voice that was not of one of the current battlers on the field. "First off… you do realize that by breaking up your soul like that, you're still technically alone. Second, the breaking up of the soul like that actually makes it so that you physically become weaker in spiritual form?"

"Who are you?" Stark asked, as he began to disinigrate, his wolf souls disappearing.

"Kurosaki Isshin, missing taicho of the Gotei thirteen" Isshin stated firmly. He suddenly reached up and yanked at Stark's mask, separating Lynnette from him. "I believe that she was the exception to the rule."

"I want to die with him!" came the child like female voice.

"Do you really think that he wants you to die with him?" Isshin sighed. "No father wants to see that. Take this chance to live another day little one, and grow up to be what he wants you to be."

"Stark!" the small helmet went quiet, and didn't even attempt to change back. Her last words were. "All our friends are dying…"

"Think about this little one… were they really friends, or were they just allies and acquaintances," Isshin sighed, tucking her into his robes so that she wouldn't get lost. "Stark wasn't a friend either… he was family."

The two vizard glared at the man, not sure what to think about the situation. Rose spoke up. "Why exactly are you stepping in?"

"Good question… because I felt the need to. You may be vizards, but you also helped my son out. I thought you would have figured that out since we had the same last name," Isshin stated. He then glanced over to where the last Espada was fighting. "I figured he would have come over here to kick my ass as soon as he felt my spiritual pressure. What is up with that?"

They watched as Isshin scratched himself inside his robe. The second shook his head. "He doesn't even act like a taicho…"

"Are you talking about Yamamoto?" Rose asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No… I am referring to a certain young punk," Isshin muttered, becoming irritated as he let off a few rietsu blasts to get the someone he was talking about's attention. "Damn him!"

"Do you really expect him to break off from battle?" Love muttered.

"Considering that the person over there is doing quite fine by herself, yes…" Isshin became a bit irritated. "What is wrong with him?"

Suddenly he was shunpooing away, towards the scene, receiving a glare from Yamamoto. There he spotted the white haired taicho fighting with the smallest vizard. Well, more along the lines of argueing. Isshin felt his eyebrow twitch and he suddenly yanked the two apart. "I'd expect better of the two of you, seriously, in the middle of the battle!"

"Who…" Hiyori blinked a couple of times.

Isshin turned his head towards her. "You are supposed to be a hundred years his senior are you not? Yet you have the gaul to set a bad example of acting like a child in battle and you purposely egged him into an argument."

"He's a taicho though, so…" Hiyori pointed at Toshiro to make her argument. One white eyebrow twitched.

"As for you Shiro-chan," Isshin muttered. "I personally expected you to have gained some control over that temper of yours, yet you haven't. What the hell did she say to tick you off?"

"She called me shorty and she's shorter then me…" Toshiro muttered, wincing at the lecture, but a few things clicking in his mind as the utter shock wore off.

"Who the hell are you…" Hiyori snapped.

However, Isshin wasn't finished with Toshiro. "Punk, that was just plain stupid… you're supposed to be the youngest to have ever graduated the academy and to have become captain… of course people are going to make snark, rather rude comments about your height. Get used to it."

"Bastard!" suddenly came from both the young shingami and the vizard girl as the suddenly kicked Isshin in the groin.

"Ow! At least I've already had kids," Isshin muttered, only to have Toshiro grab him by the collar.

"What the hell did you say? The thought… the thought… of a moron like you having moronic kids!" Toshiro stated.

"You just insulted two of your friends you know," Isshin smirked.

"Ehh…" Toshiro's face faultered for a second, then his voice calmed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that Ichigo became a substitute soul reaper, and I _do _know about your little soccer game with Karin," Isshin smirked.

Toshiro began to sputter out and become red in the face. "_They _are _your _kids…"

"So… Ichigo is your kid huh?' Hiyori asked.

"Yes… w…" Isshin suddenly found himself kicked in the face, and Hiyori giving off a laugh.

"Don't look at me, baka. I haven't a clue why she did that," Toshiro stated. "And I am not allowed to talk to you, traitor."

Toshiro suddenly turned his back on the taicho. Hiyori muttered and stepped away, due to the fact that she couldn't be involved in the argument that was going to spill out. However, she spotted the haori on the back of Isshin to hold the same division as the small taicho and she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Where did that came from?" Isshin was not at all happy.

"Aizen said when he betrayed Hinamori, admiration is not the same as understanding," Toshiro muttered.

"He was trying to pit you against me as he knew I was in the living world! He's the reason that…"

"Hey, baldy!" Hiyori suddenly guffawed out, causing a very livid Toshiro to turn on her. "You really did cheat to get your captain's position, didn't you!"

"Why you little!" Toshiro made to lunge at her, however, Isshin grabbed the back of his haori.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, knock it off right now!" Isshin snapped.

"Hai…" two eyes narrowed, the became wide again. "I don't take orders from you anymore!"

"I can still spank you, do you hear me!" came the response back, causing two cheeks to turn red. "Just because you made captain rank doesn't mean that I can't still embarrass you, because your still one of my kids."

"As if I would ever call you father," Toshiro muttered.

"You did once," Isshin dropped Toshiro to the ground.

"That was before you went and disappeared. You _didn't _have the necessity to let us know you were alive. And anyways… you have your own family now,"

"We'll talk about this later… there are more important things," Isshin sighed.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I wrote Irony of Isshin, which rather got blown out theory wise. So, this is next. I kind of noticed that… hmm… with Toshiro fighting, he won't notice Isshin showing up…


End file.
